


I left my heart in Cheshire

by hazzagasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, based loosly or not so loosly on new moon, but they are not vampires, harry is bella, louis is edward, sorry - Freeform, this must be confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on story-line from Twilight; New Moon. Louis breaks up with Harry in order to protect him, only Harry doesn't need protection. With Louis gone Harry isolates himself, and finds comfort in seeking danger - which is the only time he feels close to Louis. Whenever he is hurt og doing something reckless he sees Louis, as if he was there, and he feels his presence. Louis and Harry have a inhumane connection, that makes Louis aware of anytime Harry is in danger. Eventually Louis comes back for Harry, but will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Louis climbs through his window to wake him up in the middle of the night, Harry imedially knows something is wrong. " ..Louis?", he asks with a small voice, as he rubs his eyes and sits up straight on his bed. He pulls the covers closer around his cold and fragile frame. "What are you doing here?", he asks, eyes staring widely at his boyfriend, as his heart starts pounding in his chest.

Louis smiles lightly, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "We need to talk, Harry", he says, and Harry notices how his mind seems to be far away. Harry's heart is beating loud enough now, that he is almost sure Louis must be able to hear it.

"You didn't climb through my window in the middle of the night to break up with me, did you?". He hates how insecure he sounds. Like a little kid. His mouth feels dry, and he think he might be shaking, but he can't really tell, because all of his focus is going towards Louis.

Louis sighs, and sits down on the oppsite side of the bed. "Not quite", he barely rasps. He takes Harry's hand in his, and looks up from the sheets, to see the green eyed boy staring intently at him. "I have to go away, and I don't know for how long. Maybe I will never be able to return. And look Harry, you mean so much to me, you really do, but I could never ask you to give up your life for me. I've gone over this in my head a thousand times, and I wish there was another way, but I don't think there is". Louis voice sounds pained and a little rushed.

"So you _are_ breaking up with me? You said "not quite"!", Harry says, as tears starts making their way to his eyes. Louis looks away from him and swallows, and Harry wants to tell him what a coward he is, because you can't just run from your problems.

"It's not like this is something I'm doing out of my free will, Harry. Don't make this harder than it is", Louis says, still not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry huffs. "I'm making it hard on you? God, I'm sorry", he says with ironi sticking to his every word. He feels out of breath, like there isn't enough oxygen in the air. Hurt is written across his face, and he feels _so_ small.

Louis stands up from the bed, pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry", is all he says.

Harry bites his lip, and silence fills the room for a moment. All you can hear is the sound of the clock on the wall over Harry's bed.

Finally Harry dares to open his mouth: "I'm coming with you. My dad and his stupid new wife won't even notice I'm gone. It's not like school is so great either, and definitely not without you there", he mutters determined, looking hopefully at Louis.

Louis' eyes softens up, and he looks both sad and apologetic. "Harry baby, you can't. It's too dangerous. We're dealing with some real scary people, and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me", he says, kneeling in front of Harry, who is sitting on the site of his bed. "Please be good for me, and stay here and take care of your sister. I promise you that you can do this", Louis almost whispers.

Harry sobs, his bottom lip trembelling slightly. "I don't care about all that, Louis. You told me you would always be there for me. Please don't just leave me", he begs, holding onto Louis hands.

Louis places a kiss to the younger boys cold, rosy cheek. "Harry, this is for the best", he says quietly.

"How is this for the best? I need you", Harry replies brokenly.

Louis holds his breath for a while. "I don't want you to come, okay? You'll only slow me down, and I don't need that kind of deathweight on me. You might need me, Harry, but I need you to leave me alone", he stresses.

"What?", Harry rasps out surprised and heartbroken.

Louis shakes his head, and stands up, facing away from Harry. "Coming here tonight was a mistake. When I leave, I need you to stay away, okay? You and me are over", Louis says, voice hard and cold.

"But-", Harry freezes in his tracks. "You love me, right? How can you just give that up?"

Harry's cheeks are stained with tears, and his heart feels heavier than ever. Louis speaks in a tone Harry has never heard before, so cold, so distant: "What we had was great, but it was never love, Harry. Don't be foolish. Just-" he sighs, and turns to look at Harry. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Don't do anything reckless", he says, and for a moment Harry thinks he actually sees a flicker of something in Louis eyes.  _Pain, regret, doubt, guilt, sorrow?_

"I don't owe you anything", Harry says bravely, brows furrowed in disbelieve. He can't contain all of the emotions running through him, and how can he feel _this_ numb with so much going through his head?

Louis smiles sadly. "You're right. And I promise I won't bother you again. I'll leave for good, and you can go on with your life, just like I'll go on with mine. We don't need eachother to live our lives. You will figure that out soon enough too. I guess I just don't want you to go kill yourself or something crazy like that. Kind of a heavy burden to carry, don't you think?", Louis kind of jokes, but then again not really, because his facial expression says something different than his mouth. Nevertheless Harry wants to throw up.

"Don't think too highly of yourself", he spits.

Louis smiles another sad smile, but doesn't answer to that. He just stares at Harry, like he is contemplating what to say. Harry catches him looking at his lips, and thinks that maybe he will lean in for a last kiss, or maybe he will throw this argument away, and tell Harry that it will all be okay. But he doesn't. Louis walks to the window, and casts one last look at Harry as he utters the words "take care", and dissapears into the dark night.

With that Harry turns around and cries harder than he ever has into his pillow. And he is not sure he will ever be able to stop.


	2. Drowning in your silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures out a way to feel close to Louis again, and Niall isn't too keen on it. Also Louis is slowly falling apart without Harry.

It's noon, and Harry hasn't slept for more than two hours tops in about 3 days. He hasn't eaten either, and it's noticeable in his milky porcelain skin, that looks almost white now, and the way his eyes are all bloodshot and empty. He feels hollow, like someone drained him for emotions. He's been sitting in his bed, staring out the window since Louis left him that night, and he feels like it's been years. No one but Niall comes to visit, and even Gemma has stopped bothering him. He is not even sure that his dad has noticed.

"Zayn called last night", Niall mutters quietly, looking with big, innocent eyes at Harry, almost like he is afraid to talk to him. Scared that Harry might get mad. Harry doesn't speak. He barely even looks at Niall.

Niall sighs, and takes a deep breath. "He asked about you, you know? I think maybe mostly for the sake of Louis-", Niall says, but is immedialy snapped off by Harry, who has now turned his head to look directly at him.

"Louis doesn't care Niall! Don't pretend like he does. You weren't there. You didn't see the way he looked at me, or the way he talked. Louis is better off without me, and I really wish you'd stop pitying me for that", he says in an angry tone. "I'm fine", he adds on quietly, mostly to himself.

Niall looks sad. Harry hates that, because Niall is usually his most happy and outgoing friend, and what does it say about Harry, that he can turn the most amazing friend into a sad puppy?

"I know you like to tell yourself that, because it's hard to make sense of the situation otherwise, but I know that Louis loves you. I don't care if you believe me. But I really wish you'd leave the past to be, and try to move forward. Louis never meant for you to rot up inside this house, he was trying to set you free, Harry", Niall says, voice low and chunky. "I'm going to school mate. You know how to reach me. Take care, aight?"

_Take care._ Harry makes a face at that and almost snorts. Why did people always say that? "Sure Niall", was all he said.

 

It took a little less than 2 months for Harry to go back to school. He was well aware that going back to school, would mean putting himself in the center of attention. Luckily Niall had his back, and nobody dared to make a catty comment, as long as Niall was around. People would stare at him and gossip as he walked by, but nothing more than that.

Even after 2 months, Harry still felt empty and drained, and he looked the part as well. Folkes wasn't kidding when they said a broken heart takes the longest to heal.

 

One day, as Harry was walking home with Niall from school, because his car was at the shop, a tall muscular guy, with tattos up and down his arms, and slick dark hair, called out his name. "Ey, Styles!"

He spun around in surprise, trying to locate the call. The guy was standing with his group of friends, and Harry recognised them from school. He even knew one of them, Nick Grimshaw, who had multiple times tried to make a move on Harry. Nick was host on the school's radioshow, and if Harry hadn't given his heart away to Louis, he might have fallen for a guy like Grimshaw.

There were four guys, and Harry didn't know the names of the last two, but the one who had called his name was James. He had been his lab partner in chemistry one time, but Harry didn't know much else about him, besides the point that he was hopeless in chemistry, and possibly bad news for someone like Harry.

Niall was looking at him with a worried glare, as he tightened his grip on Harry's arm. "Let's just go. You don't want to get involved with guys like that", Niall said, trying to capture Harry's attention.

Harry kept looking at the guys, not really listening to his friend's words, as he shook off his grip on his arm, and started walking carelessly towards the group. He could faintly hear Niall calling his name with a hint of desperation, but he was too curious to stop walking. His fingers were tingling all the way to his fingertips, and his heart was beating steadily in his chest.

The boys started smiling knowingly and assertively at eachother, like smug idiots. Harry wanted to wipe those smiles off of their faces. The more steps he took, the more alive he felt inside, and it was making him both intrigued and anxious. As he was nearing the group, he suddenly heard Louis voice inside his head; _Don't do this, Harry._ It made him stop in his tracks, palms sweating and his heart picking up it's pace. His mouth opened a little in shock, and he stared out into the space in from of him with a confused look in his eyes.

He started walking again, whispering into the thin air in front of him; "It's not your choice anymore". Then the shape of Louis small figure appeared in front of him, almost as if he was there, eyes boring into Harry's, and he looked mad. His silhouette was flimsy and transparent, almost as if he was a ghost. Harry knew that this was his mind playing games with him, and he knew that Louis was only a hallucination of his imagination, but he wanted more. Needed to make the illusion of Louis being with him stay. So he kept walking, as Louis voice grew louder in his mind; _Harry, please. Don't do this to me. To yourself._

Harry looked into Louis pleading eyes, almost giving in to his pleas, as he felt his heart clench. But then Louis started to fade, so he walked the last few steps to where the four boys were leaning onto their motorcycles, and smiled almost endearingly at them. _Listen to me, you're going to get yourself hurt. Please leave, Harry._ Hallucination-Louis put his hand over Harry's, and a cold shiver went through his body, but he felt almost relaxed and happy for a few seconds, before James' voice brought him back to reality; "You want a ride with me, pretty? I can drive you home, if you'd like? Or we can go for a cruise?"

Harry turned his head to look back at Niall, who surprisingly enough was still there. He looked shocked and possibly disgusted. Harry swallowed, feeling suddenly a little heavy in his body. Then he turned back to James, parting his lips slightly, almost about to answer, when the voice sounded in his head again, loud and clear, almost like an order. _Don't get on that bike. These guys are dangerous. Turn around and go home with Niall._ Harry smiled scornfully at hallutionation-Louis, and felt a bit of pride and justice lift his spirit, as he turned to James; "I'd love to".

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 2 parts to this. Maybe even more, I haven't decided. Thanks for reading. Hope it was worth the while x


End file.
